larry_and_bobfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 12: Hit 'n' Run
Official Synopsis Larry finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. Plot The episode starts with an opening sequence to the show it's Not Working, where Wesley called Johnny to explain that his parachute isn't working. Johnny tells him to use another parachute, followed by Wesley's catchphrase: "Too late, love". Wesley hits the ground in comedic fashion as the screen fades to black, and the credits role. Following the episode, Pippity News begins, where Pippity explains that another man has been found dead in TrestleTown. Hamley and Gregory, two police officers assigned to the case, are interviewed by Shawty and Graham about what's happened. Graham also interviews Frank and Melon briefly about the mafia, before Shawty is hit with a panic attack. The scene pulls back into Phuck Lé Duck, where Larry awaits Bob to finish his shift. In the process, he spills some salt, and in an attempt to rid himself of his bad luck, accidentally hits Alfonso in the head with a salt shaker cap. Alfonso prepares to accost Larry, when Bob arrives and the two depart, leaving an enraged Alfonso staring at them through the window. Another segment of Pippity News is playing, where Mayor Stewart gives his statement in regards to the recent murder. It turns out that Calvin is watching the news, whilst simultaneously celebrating another successful job, holding a cheque, and a photo of the recently deceased as seen on TV. He then receives a call, informing him of another job. At Alleyway 6, Calvin meets with Alfonso, who is accompanied by two shady figures. Alfonso hands Calvin his new hit, revealed to be Larry. When Calvin begins to waver, Alfonso intimidates him, and Calvin reluctantly accepts out of fear for his own life. While Calvin mulls over what he is going to do in regards to Larry, he is visited by Klaid and Fridge, who tell Calvin not to let his emotions get in the way of his work. Calvin realizes what he has to do and leaves his house. Fridge laments on having to say goodbye to Larry as their recent friend, revealing that Klaid had no idea Larry's life was at risk. The scene transitions to Mavis' Appartments, where Larry and Bob are seated on the couch. They receive a knock on the door, which is revealed to be Fridge and Klaid, popping around to make sure Larry is safe, though under the pretense of keeping him company. In an effort to make sure nothing is going to harm or kill Larry, Fridge and Klaid proceed to search through the apartment for anything dangerous. Irritated by their odd behaviour and messing up of the apartment, Larry throws them out angrily. Despite Klaid's worried protest, the door closes, leaving Klaid and Fridge distressed. Calvin then appears, startling the duo at first, until he reassures them that he's not here to take the hit. Calvin knocks on the door. Larry answers, annoyed at first, until he sees it's Calvin. He grows excited, and invites everyone back in. Calvin explains that he needs to run away for a while, and likely won't be back. Calvin leaves the deed to his house with Fridge, and jumps out of the hole in the wall, leaving Larry upset. The final scene shows Alfonso in Alleyway 6. Two henchmen, Mean Jean and Friendly Tony, inform Alfonso that Calvin seems to have fled. Alfonso sends the two out to hunt Calvin down, before looking to a board of TrestleTown residents in search of someone who can help him take out Larry. Yug appears from behind, which gives Alfonso an idea. The credits roll, and Calvin can be seen in the background, fleeing from TrestleTown. We get a brief scene post-credits of Larry lamenting over Calvin being made to run away. Features Characters * Larry * Bob * Fridge * Klaid * Calvin Locations * Phuck Lé Duck * Calvins House * Mavis' Appartments * Alleyway 6 Key Objects * Pill Bottle * The TV Trivia * This is the first episode that Melon, a recurring background character has spoken ** This episode is also the first time we get to hear Frank speak. * Due to background changes and improvements, Larry and Bob's hotel room has shown to include a mini fridge * This episode shows where all of the pet food went after Episode 10: Pet Food, being in Larry and Bob's closet. * Fridge's destruction of the television set was meant to debunk a popular theory that the monster from Episode 4: Odd Behavior had disguised itself as the TV. ** However, due to an animation error, the TV is seen fixed only moments after being dropped, thus spurring the theory on. * The entire last scene of the episode featuring Alfonso was originally going to take place in Phuck Lé Duck, however this was later moved to behind the shutter in alleyway 6. ** Steve was also planned to have been working during this scene and be played as a red herring for being chosen by Alfonso. This was still partly included in the finalised scene but with an image of steve instead *** There is an unused voice line of Steve saying "can I help you?", in which Alfonso would reply "No". Alfonso's line stayed in. Errors * When Shawty grabs the camera, his eyebrows flicker for a second * after Fridge destroys the tv, it is shown to be intact again in a later shot. This is confirmed to be an animation error by CrayCray Animations.